Just Another Camping Trip?
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: What happens when the Flock decide to hunker down at a camp site and they meet some very strange girls... PLEEZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! I just did this when I was bored… so nothing too harsh pleez!!!! My friends and me just had a totally weird sleepover before so I'm putting in some strange things!!!!!**

**Max's POV:**

The warm air engulfed me and swam through my lungs. It was _fantastic!_ My wings glinted in the sunlight and my brown hair flew all around. Iggy, beside me, was doing flips with Gazzy, making each other cackle insanely. Nudge was bobbing her head to some unknown beat and Fang was just soaring. Angel flew on my other side; her glossy wings seemed soft enough to touch.

"Max?" Angel asked me suddenly.

"Hmm?" I responded, not taking my eyes off the clouds in front of us.

"Can we land down there? It's a camping ground," It was the end of July and the day couldn't be better. I looked down in surprise, totally unaware of the ground beneath us until now.

"I don't know, honey," I told her. And she pouted.

"Please! I was listening to the people down there and they're _really _nice! I mean- no one bothers anyone else. And we could just live on one of the sites or something!" and then to top of that oh-so convincing argument, she forced the 'Bambi Eyes' upon me. I sighed in frustration. Her cuteness was just too unbearable.

"Fine," I muttered in a strained voice and Angel squealed in happiness, clapping her hands together. "Okay everyone- we're going down!" Fang shot me a confused look but I just ignored. Angling my wings downward, I changed my flight path and started losing altitude at a steady pace. The flock followed me.

The camping ground beneath us was a thickly wooded area with an enormous lake. It really was beautiful there so I decided to land in a secluded area way in the mountain.

"'Kay, guys, we might stay here for a while. You know, get some R&R. We've had a pretty stinky week," I announced and there were various levels of 'yay's back. The light in the sky was still pretty bright so we made a decision to go and check out the rest of the sites.

Ten minutes later, we were halfway down the mountain (traveling on foot is _so_ much slower!) and people started to appear. We were walking down a cracked road with people on every site that lined the street, along with trees and small streams. The sunlight was winking at us dimly through the branches of the trees. Suddenly, making me want to scream, three girls around the age of twelve, came bolting down the road, cackling, on bikes. One had long, brunette hair and was rather pudgy. Her smile was big and it illuminated her round face. Another had bone straight brunette hair and a crooked smile; her body was the size of twig. The last that was going the slowest was a model-esc looking girl that had musky blond hair that was only up to her shoulders. The first and fastest pudgy girl slowed to a stop, somewhere near us. Still laughing and out of breath, she struggled to say something.

She finally calmed her breathing and managed to gasp "Sorry- didn't see you there!" and smiled again.

Angel tugged on my shirt. I looked down to see Angel's angelic smile "She thinks you're really pretty and same with Nudge and she thinks me and Gazzy are _cute!"_ But before I could say, "_Cute?!_ They can whoop your _butt!"_ she interrupted me and continued: "But she thinks we all look really strong. And she thinks that Iggy and Fang look kind!" my brow knitted together.

_Okay- she is strange!_ I thought.

_Remember her, Max. Along with the other two. They are a piece of the puzzle, the bigger picture,_ the Voice said pleasantly. I silently seethed.

_WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?! WHO ARE THEY?!_ I screamed inwardly, only to be greeted by echoing silence. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine," I said to the girl through gritted teeth. Her face went impassive, noticing my attitude, but not in an annoying way, just questioning. She just looked at me and then said without an expression "Well- bye," and she began to wheel her bike away. The other two were standing a few yards away.

"Beth," the skinny one said in a mock-seductive voice "You're so shmexy!!" they all laughed hysterically. It must have been some inside joke because it just sounded so utterly perverted.

"No, no, no, McKenna," Beth replied in the same voice "_You're _toes are so shmexy!!" they burst out in another bout of giggling.

"What about my _shmexy_ duck slippers?" the girl standing next to McKenna stood and this time it looked like they couldn't breath. Iggy was silently laughing and Gazzy was just looking at them with a disgusted expression.

"Oh, Natalie! Yes indeed! You're slippers and the most shmexy thing ever, Sugar Booger!" and that just did me. I cracked a smile. Angel was laughing too, even though I bet she didn't know what it meant. Nudge was giggling too and Fang was grinning even a half-grin.

Beth must have felt our eyes on her and she whipped her head around. She saw us laughing and smiled, embarrassed. Natalie and McKenna both noticed too and laughed again. They sure were to peppy bunch.

"No they aren't!" Angel's voice knocked me back into reality and I gazed at her confusion. "McKenna, her parents are divorced and she mom is dating this really annoying guy. Her mom also pushes her to dance and no matter how much she loves it, it's taking a toll on her body. Natalie, her parents are constantly seeing new houses and she has to deal with her seriously obnoxious little sister. And Beth, her parents and also divorced, but her dad is an alcoholic and a drug addict. And he's really vile and mean. And her mom and her mom's boyfriend do some much for her and she can't repay them- ever." I looked at her, it dawning on me that those were problems that stress normal kids out. Well, besides Beth's- I would be stressed anyway by that.

"Okay," I muttered still a little surprised. The rest of the flock must have heard to because now we were all watching them with shocked faces.

The girls wheeled their bikes back over and stopped in front of us. "Are you guys going down to the lake?" McKenna asked. I quickly shook my head 'no'.

"Do you guys want to play some badminton, then?" Natalie asked. I glanced over at the flock, they all seemed pretty beat.

But before I could answer, Nudge suddenly burst out "What's that?"

Beth looked not the least shocked and if she was, she was good at hiding it. "It's kind of like a mix between volleyball and tennis. You have a 'copter and a racket like tennis. The person that serves has to get it over the net like in volleyball and it's just basic volleying after that,"

"Max?" Nudge pleaded and opened her eyes wide. "Yeah Max," Angel chimed in. "It'll be fun," Gazzy said. I looked at Fang for help but he held up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Okay, sure let's play," I said unenthusicastically.

"Well- then we'll just met you guys up there," Beth pointed to a raised up field behind some of the sites. I felt like it was sort of trap but didn't question it further. They were small enough not to cause alarm.

The three girls wheeled their bikes back to a few sites away and brought back a black bag. "You guys, _please_ be careful with these!" McKenna said bossily and I raised my eyebrows and she pulled out six long night black, glossy rackets and three real feathered (interesting…) birdies.

Beth took a look at them and went back to braiding a fragment of her hair. "Ostentatious," she muttered and I smiled. "I guess I'm going to go practice my backbend, and handstand and stuff," she said vaguely and moved to the other side of the field. Her Victoria Secret sweatpants mixed with the color of the nd she sat down to stretch and her black t-shirt printed the song lyrics from "All You Need Is Love".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! I have two of my best friends, Zuzanna and Colette with me! SAY HI! And they are going to **_**help**_** me! Sorry it's been like… **_**forever**_**! And let's just say they already did an introduction in the story!!!**

**Beth's POV:**

Pondering on what just happened, I glanced at McKenna and Natalie's game. They were putting up a fair fight, but losing to Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Hooblah!" screeched a very frustrated McKenna, as she swung the racket. It was rocketed from her hand and flew through the air. Natalie ducked just barely, missing it by a hair.

"What the _hell?!_" Natalie demanded. She stomped her foot and gave her a penetrating glare.

McKenna shrugged her shoulders and murmured an innocent, "Oops!"

I giggled and slid my gaze over to Iggy, who was standing next to the pole, looking lost and confused.

I gasped and my hands shot to my mouth when Iggy was hit, full in the face, with McKenna's racket.

He cursed rather colorfully as blood oozed from his nose. Gazzy cackled and raced over with Nudge and Angel, who looked far from laughing. Max was glaring at McKenna as she too bolted over with Fang at her side.

I absent-mindedly sprinted over to where Iggy was hunched over. McKenna was as white as a ghost, standing shock-still and Natalie looked bemused- an 'Oh, snap!' sort of expression.

Iggy's blooded face twisted with fury as he gripped the racket. McKenna stood confused and frightened, as he hurtled the racket rather accurately at her. It flew sideways and hit her right in the _stomach._ She doubled over in surprise.

After a very awkward and tense pause, McKenna straightened back up and- _laughed._ Holding onto her aching sides, she staggered over to Iggy.

"Sah-hawry!" she giggled out. Her apology was far from satisfactory but Iggy saw (In his own way) the humor of the situation. He burst out laughing too.

Max's face was still stony. (**A/N: Cailen is in the loop! Never mind…) **

Gazzy cackled again and Nudge looked horrified. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation. Sauntering over to where Natalie and McKenna stood, I grasped McKenna's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"_What _were you trying to hit?!" I asked her, disbelief colored my tone.

"'Dunno," she shrugged her shoulders, a little trace of guilt left.

"I think you're subconscious was trying to hit Natalie! I mean- she missed the shot and it was _right there!" _I provoked her; Natalie widened her eyes and made a 'What the hell?!' expression behind us. I smothered a giggle.

"No," McKenna began uncertainly. "I think I was just trying to hit the birdie."

"Then you have about as much aim as a _drunken monkey!" _Natalie hissed.

McKenna looked offended, then proceeded to narrow her eyes at Natalie.

"Except worse!" she went on.

"Oh-oh-oh! It's the pot calling the kettle black!" I jumped up and down, my hands clasped, but my two pointer fingers tapping each other.

"Yeah!" McKenna said defensively, even though her face was clouded with confusion. I rolled my eyes at her. She was brilliant… when she _wanted_ to be.

Natalie was hissing under her breath, when she spontaneously whipped around and stalked off to the road. But stopped when she reached the pavement.

This was the first time I noticed that everyone else was watching. My cheeks instant burned for some reason, I didn't like being in the spotlight. But McKenna, on the contrary, was basking it.

"Well, aren't you coming?" my testy friend tapped her shoe rather annoying at us.

"Uh, why?" I dared ask. I mean- it couldn't be _that _bad.

But of course, it was.

"Julia said that we were going to play Mario Cart," and no, that wasn't the bad part. That was the good news. "So we have to go now!" she motioned that we should move. And when we didn't she added. "Oh and, Hannah's playing!"

Her grin was pure evil compared to our sheer looks of horror.

I heard Nudge whisper to Max "Hannah?"

Answering for Max, I said loudly "Also known as the Devil's unbelievably annoying, loud, rude little Helper."

And with that, me and McKenna sulked back to camp, with our new friends curiously following.

**Okaaaaay… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!! **


End file.
